The present invention relates to fishing lures and specifically spinner baits, inline spinner baits, and top water spinner baits utilizing a helical spinner blade technology incorporating a specific spinner application for all types of spinner sizes and utilized in all water depths for anglers to entice and catch fish. It is known in the prior art of spinner technology that the spinning object is put into motion by pulling the lure against the water mass and thus creating a spinning motion that attracts fish. This invention specifically addresses the new spiral “tornado” effect the newly designed helical spinner blade creates when being pulled through the water, or descending naturally into deeper waters when no pressure is applied. The metal or plastic based helical spinner blade free form and inline applications allow the spinner to move effortlessly through the water creating a funnel effect around or about the body of the lure and attracting fish. This invention provides the angler with an effective and alternate type of spinner blade other than the traditional curved, spoon-like spinner blades that have been offered for many years.